Morning
by DustyDreams
Summary: Suddenly, Danny just knew. SLASH


Morning

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Oh, dear, I'm admitting to a PWP, guys. As I'm sure we all know, that means "Plot? What Plot?" and I like to think that I always throw enough plot into my porn to avoid PWP status…so, the fact that I am admitting to a PWP means that this is _really_ PWP!

Warning: Sexual Content. Funny how that always goes along with PWP…

5:29 AM…

5:30 AM…

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Thwack!" Danny smacks his alarm clock off. Slowly peeling one eyelid open, he peeks at the time. An unhappy groan slips from his throat. He's had a total of three hours and six minutes of sleep.

Not enough.

He relaxes his head back into his pillow and starts to doze off again.

Something moves next to him.

In a flood of memories, the reason for his lack of sleep dawns on him: Martin.

They'd been in the office late finishing up the piles of paperwork that always succeed a full month of non-stop cases. The mood was light: the most recent case ended happily, with a little boy returned to his loving parents.

One by one, the agents had trickled on home until it was just Danny and Martin typing away in the dark office. Martin remained to ensure the perfection in his documentation, while Danny had been procrastinating some of the more boring files until he could put them off no longer.

Entering the third hour of paperwork, Danny was getting antsy. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to bring focus back into his weary eyes. It didn't work. There was only one thing that would.

Standing up with a good, long stretch, Danny made his way over to the coffee station to pour himself some wake-up juice.

The sound of hot brew splashing into Danny's mug inspired Martin to take a break, as well. He only had a few more pages to proofread, so he decided that a cup of coffee was well deserved.

Joining Danny, Martin poured himself a cup and brought the drink to his lips, letting the hot liquid run down his throat and into his veins.

"I don't understand how you people do that."

Martin put his mug down, "Huh?"

"Drink coffee straight out of the pot. I mean, it's got to be two-hundred degrees!" Danny blew into his cup, not daring to allow the scalding liquid to touch his sensitive flesh.

Martin's only response was a shy smile.

"What do you think he's doing now?" Danny thought on their no-longer-missing person.

"He's probably sleeping," it's amazing how Martin always seems to know what Danny means, no matter how abstract the comment.

"In his own bed," Danny countered with pride.

With an agreeing nod, Martin's smile widened. His eyes softened in peaceful satisfaction. Danny was mesmerized.

Suddenly, Danny just knew.

Martin noticed the knowing look in Danny's eyes, "What?"

"This," Danny leaned into Martin's oh-so-familiar personal space and kissed him. Shock parted Martin's lips, and that was all the temptation Danny needed to slip his tongue inside.

The coffee's heat still radiated from Martin's mouth and added a bitter flavor to his sweet tongue. The first taste almost overwhelmed Danny until a hand presented itself at the back of his neck, steadying him.

Fitting his arms loosely around Martin's waist, Danny gently mapped out every inch of the warm mouth before him, his mind completely blank save for the excitement of the first kiss.

The basic need for air finally forced their lips apart. Danny rested his forehead against Martin's as oxygen rushed back into his lungs. The soft puffs of air against Danny's face brought him fully into the moment, and he held Martin just a little bit tighter.

Martin planted a gentle peck of a kiss against the corner of Danny's mouth, "Your place is closer."

Danny's place was closer, but not nearly close enough. The cab ride over (there was no possibility that they could stand to wait for the train) seemed to take forever, filled with longing gazes and lasting touches.

By the time they finally got inside Danny's apartment, they were desperate. Seconds after Danny turned the lock in place, he was thrown onto the couch and covered in frantic-Martin kisses.

Never one for the sidelines, Danny quickly joined in on the chaos. In one swift tug, Martin's jacket was across the room. Next, Danny's nimble fingers went to unfasten Martin's tie and brushed against the soft skin of his throat in the process, earning him a moan of approval as Martin leaned into the touch.

Such an intimate show of affection only added fuel to the fire. After the tie landed somewhere near the crumpled jacket, Danny started on the shirt, tenderly kissing each patch of skin the newly unfastened button exposed.

So entranced in his exploration, Danny didn't even realize that he was receiving similar treatment until Martin had him lift his arms to complete the removal of his own shirt. Martin's shirt followed, landing next to Danny's at the foot of the couch.

After raking his eyes over Martin's slim torso one last time, Danny pulled his body flush against his own. Both men gasped at the sudden sensation of flesh against flesh.

Martin's lips finally found their way back to Danny's, and as the kiss deepened, they began to thrust into one another, desperate for release.

It dawned on Danny that this whole thing was going to end before they even made it to his bedroom. More than that, it was going to end before they even got their pants off.

He could not have that.

With a gentle push to Martin's chest, Danny managed to form the word "bed" against Martin's lips.

Martin frowned, but complied. Pushing off of the couch, he gracefully landed on his feet, then grasped both of Danny's hands to help him up, as well.

Turning to the far wall of the apartment, Martin saw two identical doors, each equally likely to lead to the bedroom. Danny saw his conundrum and couldn't help but smile. "Left," he panted out.

Martin led him, practically running, to the left door. It flew open, and Danny let himself be guided by the determined grasp. He quickly found himself standing at the foot of his bed, fingers yanking at his belt until his slacks miraculously fell to the ground.

Martin ran his hands against the warm flesh of Danny's thighs in a soft caress as he leaned in for another lasting kiss. Then, in a sudden return of enthusiasm, he placed his hands on Danny's chest and pressed until Danny fell onto the mattress.

Martin's eyes followed the long, strong limbs and he gasped, as if it was the first time he'd ever seen Danny. A low moan escaped Martin's throat as he lightly stroked Danny's inner calf with his knuckles. "You're so beautiful," Martin slowly lowered his body over Danny's, lying between his partly spread legs until their lips connected.

"Mmmm…" Martin moaned at the first taste, lust unimaginably increasing. Martin separated his mouth from Danny's body long enough only to offer a quick, meaningful gaze directly into the other man's eyes before heading lower, lips finding a pulse point and latching on.

Danny jolted, pleasure almost too intense, then, in fear that Martin might stop on his account, moved his hands to rub encouraging circles in Martin's back. It worked, and Martin moved lower, lips teasing sensitive areas along the torso as his fingers traced Danny's sides.

Teeth grazed a nipple, tongue dove into the belly button, and Martin arrived at the thin cotton encasing Danny's arousal.

Danny gasped. It was not nearly the first time he'd done this, but it was the first time he'd done this with Martin, and that meant something. Something more than he could figure out right then, with his mind completely focused on Martin's fingers pulling down his boxers. Then…

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!_

Martin's lips enclosed around the head of Danny's cock, and it took every fiber in Danny's being not to cum right then. Martin seemed to take that as a minor defeat, from then on doing everything in his power to overload Danny's senses, giving one solid lick from base to tip, engulfing one of his balls with one hard suck, then, without warning, swallowing Danny's cock whole. He had Danny screaming and babbling at the same time.

This quickly became a battle of wills, Danny trying desperately to keep it going as long as possible, and Martin's only thought being Danny's climax.

That thought quickly became reality as Martin won out, once again taking Danny deep into his throat, then humming, sending vibrations deep into Danny's soul, throwing him into a mind-shattering orgasm that left him breathless.

Danny was in no condition to utter a word, even if his mind were able to process them. Instead, he simply folded his legs up, leaving himself open, and hoped Martin would get the hint.

The feel of a gentle kiss being placed on the inside of his thigh had Danny looking down, straight into Martin's eyes. Martin had obviously gotten it, and was waiting until he deemed Danny ready.

Danny added intensity to his gaze, hoping to signal that there really was no time like the present.

Martin smiled in return, softly brushing his knuckles across Danny's cheek in a loving, tender gesture. He then turned his attention back to Danny's thigh, kissing a trail up the thigh until he reached the two clefts, pressing a kiss to each.

Danny squirmed and giggled, actually giggled, which surprised even himself.

Thoroughly encouraged, Martin ran his tongue down the crack, and Danny was throbbing hard again within seconds.

Martin's talented tongue quickly found Danny's heated entrance, and he had Danny screaming again, his fried nerves not quite protesting, but not entirely agreeing with continued teasing, either.

Martin pulled back a bit, returning his kisses to Danny's thighs as he let the prone man calm down, "Shhhh...It's okay…Breathe, Danny…"

After three soothing pants, Danny thrust his hips toward Martin: blatant, obscene, and completely sex. "Need," was all he could grunt out.

Martin stretched up to plant a soft kiss to Danny's stomach as he slowly pressed a finger to the hot entrance.

Danny shook his head, whimpering, "Now!"

Martin brought a hand up to rub soothing circles on Danny's belly, "I just have to check, Baby. I don't want to hurt you. I'd never want to hurt you…"

The ambiguous admission went all but unnoticed, "I'm ready. God, so ready!"

One finger became two, and it still wasn't enough. Tears spilled from Danny's eyes, "Martin, please!"

Martin was startled by the tears, nearly throwing himself to bring his face to Danny's. Kissing his lips affectionately, Martin murmured, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm here. I've got you." With that, Martin unfastened his pants and slid into his lover in one fluid motion.

Martin let out a surprised moan, almost as if he had been so focused on Danny that he forgot he, too, could gain pleasure from this contact.

Danny's head fell back, the look of pure pleasure painted upon his features.

Martin reached up to suckle the freshly exposed neck, smiling at the small whimpering sounds Danny made in response.

"Beautiful…" Martin slid out, then gently glided back in, setting up a slow, careful pace.

Danny could have none of that, needing much, much more. Canting his hips, he met each of Martin's thrusts with greater force, quickening the pace.

Martin moaned, eyes shutting as he bit his lip. Danny saw his chance. In one, swift flash of limbs, he turned the two of them over, landing in a sitting position atop a completely startled Martin.

Startled, but willing, judging by the trusting look on his face.

Flexing muscles Danny knew would be sore come morning, Danny lifted himself off of Martin's hips, then slammed back down, setting a pace that was far more to his liking.

It finally happened: Martin lost control. His eyes fluttered shut with a low moan as he focused all of his attention on his sense of touch. His hands lifted off the bed and roamed of their own accord, smoothing over every inch of Danny's skin that they could reach. His breaths came in quick pants and his hips jerked erratically.

The erotic display brought Danny slightly back toward reality. His vision was fixed upon the shear beauty that was Martin in ecstasy.

"Danny!" came a choked cry from Martin's reddened lips, and together they came, clutching each other close.

Danny blacked out.

Martin must have cleaned them up in his mental absence. He must have, because now that Danny is lying here in the morning sun, all of the evidence is gone. All of it, except the man beside him.

The man sleeping beside him, who should be waking up soon, because work is on the horizon, and Martin Fitzgerald does not do late.

Danny gives a wry smile, remembering that nothing does an alarm clock's job better than a good blowjob. He crawls in between Martin's legs. "Hello, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Danny plants a kiss on the tip of Martin's penis, then takes the whole shaft into his mouth, skillfully working it to hardness.

Alternating between licking and suckling, Danny tries to mimic Martin's actions from last night, remembering how quickly and intensely they worked.

Martin's hips unconsciously twitch beneath Danny's lips. Danny chuckles, and the vibrations entice a moan from Martin's still-sleeping form.

Danny lets his hands explore what he had been too preoccupied to fully appreciate last night.

The firm muscles of his stomach and thighs…

The soft skin on the underside of his arms…

The smooth planes of his chest…

Two more hard sucks and Martin's cumming, eyes popping open with a gasp.

Danny smiles down at Martin's shocked expression, "Morning."


End file.
